Un, Deux, Trois, Baaam!
by Aastel
Summary: Omegaverse AU - voir profil. Sherlock est un oncle heureux. Ses nièces et neveux l'aiment beaucoup. Surtout lorsque leur papa les emmène chez lui. Mais papa est seul, divorcé. Et papa est le Gouvernement. Il travaille donc tout le temps. Il faut trouver un amoureux à papa, et vite! Série courte. Mystrade, Johnlock. Oméga!Mycroft, Alpha!Greg.
1. Chapter 1

**Un... Deux... Trois... Baaaam!**

**01**

_Omegaverse:_

_Omégas: 10% dont 3% omégas mâles_

_Bêtas: 60%_

_Alphas: 30%_

_Les omégas et bêtas ne peuvent pas se lier._

_Société encore traditionnelle mais parité oméga/bêta/alpha bien ancrée dans les moeurs_

_AU:_

_Mary Morstan n'existe pas_

_Moriarty est bien mort et enterré_

_Sally Donovan est une Bamf ninja très alpha._

_Anthea, bêta, a un don avec les enfants_

_Anderson, bêta, aime sa barbe et est le président du fan-club de Sherlock._

_Sherlock Holmes: 33 ans, oméga_

_John Watson: 38 ans, alpha_

_Mycroft Holmes: 39 ans, oméga_

_DCI Greg(ory) Lestrade: 43 ans, alpha_

*xXx*

Avec plus de trois ans d'ancienneté au 221B Baket Street, John Watson était devenu ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de vétéran de la situation Holmes.

Et pour dire... La situation Holmes allait tourner à la fondue au chocolat. Enfin bref, plus tellement "allait" mais plutôt "est en train".

Parce qu'il venait de rentrer chez lui, avec quelques courses dont trois briques de lait. Bien entendu, de ces trois briques, deux allaient terminer en matière première de quelque étrange expérimentation de son colocataire. Du moins, il l'espérait bien. C'était mieux que de les voir couler de son pommeau de douce. Il trembla d'effroi.

— Sherlock! cria-t-il dans sa voix militaire.

C'était une routine bienvenue. Il aimait la routine. Elle le stabilisait, le rassurait. Même si l'extase procuré par une injection d'adrénaline quotidienne n'était pas étrangère à son sentiment de quiétude... Bien doucereuse en ce temps d'été londonien... Douce odeur de chocolat noir... Senteur exquise de sucrerie délicieusement cruelle. Belle brise de vanille des îles...

Magnifique caresse au niveau des jambes...

Exquis bruit de succion...

— Tonton John?

_Tonton John... Tonton? Je suis oncle? Harry a donné naissance à un enfant? _

— Aaaaaaaaah!

Il avait baissé le regard. Et une drôle de créature le dévisageait, boucles auburn tombant sur le front, nez coulant, barbouillé de chocolat, mains glissantes d'une crème vanille et toute petite.

— Tonton John? redemanda la jolie chose.

_Ces yeux bleu globuleux..._

Comme un chien battu, l'enfant tira une nouvelle fois sur son pantalon. John Watson lâcha les sacs de courses.

— SHERLOCK!

Mais qu'est-ce que son colocataire avait encore fait? Il n'avait quand même pas songé à kidnapper un enfant? A expérimenter sur une adorable bouille? A tartiner de chocolat de si belles joues roses?

— Ne fais pas cette tête, on aurait dit oncle Sherlock lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à me trouver quand on joue à cache-cache, le sermonna une petite voix.

C'était un autre enfant, âgée d'un ou deux ans de plus que la tartine au chocolat. Elle était adorable dans une robe rose et tenait un ourson en peluche qui traînait à terre.

— On... Oncle Sherlock? balbutia John Watson.

— Oui! crièrent les deux enfants en sautant sur place.

— Heu...

— Papa nous a demandé de rester ici!

— Oui, ba-baaaa!

— Et oncle Sherlock doit nous garder!

— Ongle... Shelogue!

— Papa il dit que c'est mieux que d'être chez père!

— Pas père! Mégeant père!

Le plus jeune des deux enfants se mit à pleurer, barbouillant le pantalon de John au passage.

Il réalisa enfin la situation. Et quelle situation! Sherlock était donc un oncle... Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait un frère ou une soeur. Certainement pas Mycroft puisque ce dernier abhorrait les relations inter-personnelles. Qui était donc le troisième enfant Holmes?

— Oncle Sherlock! cria la jeune fille en se précipitant vers une silhouette longiligne.

Sherlock Holmes venait de surgir de la cuisine, en tablier d'Einstein, lunettes en plastique de protection sur le nez et quelques traces de chocolat artistiquement dispersés sur son pantalon de costume. Il souleva la jeune fille et la tournoya plusieurs fois sur place, provoquant des éclats de rires enfantins. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène surréaliste. Sherlock avec des enfants... Il secoua la tête.

— Enfin John! Je commençais à croire que tu avais été kidnappé par mon idiot de frère. Ce qui ne serait pas plus mal. J'ai deux monnaies d'échange avec moi. Occasion inespérée d'expérimenter sur la profondeur des sentiments maternels de mon frère et...

— Quoi?

— Les sentiments John. Tu sais très bien que je déteste me répéter.

Sherlock Holmes portant une fillette était surréaliste. Mais Sherlock Holmes désignant les sentiments de son frère comme... Maternels était complètement fou!

— Ne me dis pas que ces enfants sont...

— Tu n'étais pas au courant? Mycroft a cinq enfants. Voici les deux derniers. Je te présente Adelaide et Henri Holmes. Les enfants, dites bonjour à oncle John.

— Tonton John! s'exclama la plus grande.

— Qu... Quoi?

— Mais enfin, John! Il ne l'a jamais caché pourtant. Avec l'état désespéré de sa silhouette, tu aurais très bien deviné qu'il avait été en gestation plusieurs fois. Quatre fois, c'est vraiment beaucoup. Les jumeaux lui ont mené la vie dure et...

— Mais c'est une blague?

— Ton esprit attardé commence sérieusement à te jouer des tours, mon ami. Ce n'est que la triste vérité. Et depuis que son alpha est parti voir ailleurs... Un jeune oméga mannequin si je ne m'abuse, il a presque doublé de volume...

— Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé gros, ton frère!

— C'est qu'il a bien perdu entre-temps. Les enfants coûtent chers à nourrir et même avec son salaire aberrant et son héritage d'aîné Holmes, il a dû se serrer la ceinture. Heureusement qu'Anthea fait une excellente babysitter sinon quoi il...

— Comment as-tu me cacher cela, hein?

John explosait... Littéralement.

— Tonton John a l'air sceptique...

— Parfaitement Adelaide. Tu apprends vite. Il n'est pas encore au stade dix.

— Il est au stade six.

— Shtabe six!

— Tu bredouilles moins, Henri. De bons progrès. Comme quoi, il est bien plus productif de rester avec moi que ton papa.

— Gâteau!

— Oui, oui... Allons donc terminer cette recette. Je pensais avoir vu ma pipette dans le lavabo mais comme oncle John ne range jamais, tout est...

— SHERLOCK! Tu me devras des explications!

— Stade huit, oncle Sherlock.

— Shtabe huit!

— Des progrès! La relève est assurée, bravo!

* * *

><p>Comme Carte de Bibliothèque approche de la fin et que j'ai toujours l'habitude de mener deux histoires en même temps (quatre en ce moment mais c'est une transition), voici la nouvelle pépite!<p>

Toujours omégaverse, légère, légère, tellement légère et pleine de sucreries holmesiennes.

Mystrade en force et bien sûr du Johnlock.

Et surtout des gamins. Beaucoup de gamins.

Enjoy! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Un... Deux... Trois... Baaaam!

02

Temperance et Felix finissaient de ranger la salle à manger lorsque la porte de leur maison familiale s'ouvrit.

— Ok, cette fois-ci, on essaye de rester discret! chuchota la jeune fille en s'armant d'un balais.

Son frère acquiesça et tous les deux se faufilèrent derrière une porte battante.

— Ce n'est pas possible qu'il revienne alors qu'il a trompé papa! râla l'aîné en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le salon.

L'intrus faisait le tour de la maison, reniflant ici et là avant de s'attarder devant la chaîne hifi et s'y approcher et...

— A l'attaque! cria la jeune fille en courant vers l'intrus.

L'homme fit volte-face et manqua de se prendre un coup de balais sur le crâne. Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et s'y plaqua, les bras tendus au devant.

— Calmez-vous les enfants! Ce n'est que moi!

— Non, tu n'as pas le droit de revenir! Tu as quitté la maison le mois dernier et tu n'as plus le droit de revenir! cria le garçon en se plaçant devant sa soeur.

L'homme soupira.

— Mais je suis votre père et...

— Comment tu peux oser revenir ici? On te voyait jamais de toute manière...

— Comme si Mycroft était là...

— Il travaille pour nourrir la famille alors que toi... Tu vas voir des omégas ailleurs! Nous ne sommes pas idiots, père. Alors dégage de là où on appelle la police!

— Oui la police! Tu n'as plus le droit de revenir!

— C'est également chez moi les enfants!

— NON! crièrent le coeur les jeunes enfants en jouant du balais.

— Mais vous êtes fous? cria l'Alpha.

— Non! Va-t-en!

La fillette balaya son arme devant son père qui grogna. Elle répondit en montrant ses dents, prêt à défendre son frère. Ce qui fit son effet puisque l'intrus se braqua et rouvrit la porte.

— C'est ça oui! Dites à Mycroft d'attendre mon retour avec l'avocat et on verra cela! cria l'homme avant de claquer la porte derrière.

Le silence s'abattit sur eux.

Les deux enfants tremblaient encore sous le choc. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de s'emporter ainsi devant l'alpha de leur famille. Mais ce dernier mois...

Temperance se mit à pleurer, laissant tomber son balais. Felix s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui prit le visage, en bon aîné de la famille qu'il était.

— J'ai... J'ai peur... Et papa... Papa... Il faut pas qu'on lui dise... balbutia la jeune fille en reniflant de tout son soul.

Felix repoussa quelques mèches rousses de sa soeur pour lui dégager ce visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur et de morve. Elle avait hérité du côté écossais de leur papa et de sa sensibilité naturelle.

— Tu dois être forte, Temp'. Une fois qu'il sera parti, ce sera toi l'alpha de famille, dit-il pour la calmer.

Le jeune garçon aida sa soeur à se relever et la tira vers la cuisine où il mouilla une serviette pour essuyer les larmes de sa soeur.

— Mer... Merci Felix! bégaya la jeune fille avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

— Ouhmnf!

A dix ans, elle faisait déjà sa taille. Normal, pour une alpha femelle en devenir. Lui, sûrement oméga, connaitrait sa poussé de croissance plus tardivement, vers l'adolescence. Il n'avait que douze ans et tout le temps pour encore être un enfant.

Sauf si leur père revenait et décidait de reprendre la part qui lui était due du mariage, du moins, en termes légaux. La moitié donc de ce qu'ils possédaient. Ce qui signifiait la moitié de leur maison de campagne, de la maison londonienne, de la voiture, et de leur compte bancaire difficilement rempli malgré le salaire faramineux de leur papa. Sauf qu'une famille de cinq enfants dont deux en bas âge coûtait beaucoup. Les études en écoles privées, les prêts bancaires et les dépenses somptuaires de leur père simple employé de bureau asséchaient régulièrement les comptes de la petite famille. Felix était encore jeune, mais il avait très vite compris qu'il lui fallait apprendre à se débrouiller seul avec ses frères et soeurs pour limiter les coûts en babysitting. Oncle Sherlock les gardait parfois mais depuis sa nouvelle vie avec tonton John, il avait de moins en moins de temps à leur consacrer. Et même si Anthea les adorait, son poste en tant qu'assistante personnelle de leur papa ne lui permettait hélas pas de rester plus souvent à leurs côtés. Au fil des années et de la baisse de revenu de leur père Alpha, ils avaient abandonné le chauffeur, la femme de ménage et la nounou. Désormais seuls, ils devaient se serrer les coudes.

Et depuis l'annonce de la séparation de leurs parents, les finances allaient vraiment au plus mal. Felix savait que son papa ne voulait pas recourir au fond de pension familial hérité de sa famille pour financer un divorce et rupture de lien qui allait être très onéreux. Il préférait que tout restait chez leurs grand-parents et Sherlock. La raison principale était bien entendu qu'il désirait éviter une banqueroute globale de la famille Holmes. Parce que s'il touchait à ce fond, la moitié appartiendrait de fait à leur père adultère. Et cela, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Felix non plus.

Alors ils se débrouilleraient. Ils vendraient sans doute la maison de campagne et seraient probablement forcés de déménager dans un foyer plus modeste. Ce qui était mal vu pour un politicien tel que leur papa.

Felix termina de nettoyer les joues rouges de sa soeur et d'une tape sur le dos, l'envoya en haut. Dans quelques heures, son frère jumeaux serait de retour. Célestin était le malin de la famille, trouvant toujours des idées pour ramener de l'argent de poche supplémentaire. En ce moment même, il était parti vendre des gâteaux faits maisons dans le quartier. Leurs finances n'étaient pas encore désastreuses à ce point là, mais Célestin insistait sur le besoin de gagner autant que possible. Et la vie à Londres coûtait bien trop chère. Et ils voulaient tous garder la maison de campagne et la maison à Londres. Malheureusement, le divorce imminent s'annonçait très onéreux et compliqué. Tout simplement parce que malgré les preuves d'adultère de leur père que leur papa avait réussi à rassembler grâce à Oncle Sherlock et à ses caméras de Londres, son absence quotidienne pour un oméga faisait de lui un coupable crédible aux yeux de la loi. Les omégas de familles nombreuses telles que la leur devaient rester au foyer et s'occuper des enfants, pendant que les alphas travaillaient. Dans leur cas, leurs deux parents travaillaient. L'un était un employé de bureau paresseux qui ne décrochait plus de promotion depuis dix ans. Le deuxième était le Gouvernement personnifié. C'était leur papa qui ramenait l'essentiel du revenu. Certes, il travaillait trop, mais dès qu'il les voyait, il passait le plus de temps possible avec eux. Cuisiner, parler, leur apprendre tout ce qu'il savait... Mais leur père... Il avait des horaires réguliers mais ne restait que très peu au domicile. Sauf lorsque papa était en chaleur. Et encore, il ne revenait que durant le pic d'hormones. Le reste du temps, il était quelque part d'autre.

Maintenant, Felix savait où il était. Avec un jeune oméga mannequin. C'était horrible.

— Je suis rentré!

C'était la voix onctueuse et séduisante de son frère jumeau Célestin. Bien qu'identiques, leurs styles et personnalités opposés les trompaient souvent pour des faux-jumeaux. Tandis que Felix était doux et délicat, comme tout oméga en devenir, Célestin était vivace, indépendant et très autonome bien qu'également oméga. Il aidait leur papa dans ses affaires et participait même à des réunions avec Anthea. On le surnommait mini-Mycroft tant son esprit suivait le même fonctionnement que celui de leur papa. Chevelure auburn coiffée vers l'arrière, chemise toujours débraillée et dégaine de baby-rockeur, son style s'apparentait à celui de leur oncle Sherlock.

— Felix, tu vas pas le croire, j'ai tout vendu! On a gagné vingt pounds avec mes gâteaux! cria le garçon en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il étala son butin sur la table et les garçons s'émerveillèrent devant leur entreprise. A trois avec Temp', ils avaient réalisés plusieurs gâteaux.

— Cela fait treize pounds et cinquante cents de marge nette. Et comme on n'a pas mangé la pâte de la préparation cette fois-ci, le compte est parfait! Avec cela, on pourra s'acheter le lait, les yaourts et les oeufs de la semaine! continua de s'extasier Célestin.

— Super.

— Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui. Est-ce que les petits te manquent? Ou bien... Attends.

Célestin le balaya du regard, fronçant les sourcils pour parvenir à une conclusion satisfaisante. Felix n'eut qu'à observer l'évolution de son regard pour connaître le résultat.

— Il est revenu? demanda calmement le garçon.

— Oui. Et Temp' l'a un peu chassé d'ici.

— Tu penses qu'il va revenir?

— Tu sais très bien qu'il reviendra. Il veut sa part de la fortune inexistante de papa.

— On ne peut pas le laisser faire!

Felix leva les bras en l'air.

— Bien sûr qu'on ne le peut pas! Mais nous ne sommes que des enfants. Personne n'écoute des enfants de douze ans. Et papa n'est pas un modèle classique d'oméga éconduit. On va dire que c'est de sa faute si père est parti avec un autre oméga. Parce qu'il travaille trop, etc.. C'est injuste. Il n'a pas le choix. Entre nous, grand-parents et oncle Sherlock, il a trop de choses à faire. Et puis, père n'amenait plus rien dans les comptes depuis deux ans. Depuis la naissance d'Henri en fait, bouda Felix en sortant les ingrédients pour le dîner.

Leur papa étant en déplacement avec Anthea, c'était oncle Sherlock qui s'occupait des deux derniers tandis que les trois aînés pouvaient se garder eux-mêmes. C'était toujours ainsi depuis le départ de père. Mais c'était mieux qu'avant. Au moins, papa ne pleurait plus autant.

*xXx*

— Sherlock, on mange! cria John de la cuisine.

Il entendit un grognement et passa la tête au travers de la porte pour constater son colocataire en pleine réunion silencieuse avec Adelaide et Henri. Les trois Holmes étaient assis par terre et se toisaient du regard, sans un clignement, sans un geste.

_Un truc de Holmes sans aucun doute._

Mais quelle surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à apprendre le statut non seulement de marié mais également de géniteur de Mycroft. L'oméga passait pour un homme aigri aux sentiments inexistants aux yeux du monde. En réalité, il avait mis au monde cinq enfants et semblait être un papa modèle. Il avait suffit de quelques phrases et "papa" bien criés pour que John saisisse la profondeur de l'amour que ses enfants lui portaient. C'était une surprise agréable. Magnifique et chaleureuse même. Malheureusement, il semblait que sa famille connaissait des problèmes assez importants.

— Mycroft n'est pas heureux, John, dit soudainement Sherlock.

— Hmm?

— Son Alpha veut un divorce et une rupture de lien.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu cacher tout ça.

— Son travail lui impose de masquer ses senteurs comme Lestrade et même toi en clinique. Les gens se sentent mieux ainsi...

— Je l'ai toujours pensé plutôt bêta.

— Oui, un peu. Mais c'est un oméga.

— Juste...

John sortit dans le salon et plaçait quatre couverts et une casserole de pâtes sur la table.

— Où as-t-il pu se trouver un alpha? Je veux dire... C'est un oméga mais vous, Holmes, semblez tellement... Distants!

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Il se releva, attrapa Henri par la taille et le posa sur un siège. Etrangement, l'enfant sembla céder sans problème. Il était très sage quand il le voulait, les mains chocolatées en plus.

— Mon frère était en réunion avec ce type lorsqu'il est tombé en chaleur. Rien de plus simple. Le problème est qu'il était aussi tombé en gestation des jumeaux. C'est pourquoi ils ont dû se lier et se marier. Mycroft est un homme traditionnel. Il ne pourrait pas vivre en célibataire avec enfants.

— Un ménage sans amour donc.

— Mon frère est un sentimental fini. Il pense que c'était de l'amour. Sinon pourquoi est-ce que ce type serait resté? Ils ont eu cinq enfants, John. Mon frère l'aimait, vraiment. Mais ce type... Il a très vite compris l'avantage de vivre avec mon frère. Toujours au travail, en déplacement, gagnant bien sa vie, simple, gentil. Et maintenant, ils vont divorcer.

— Ne me dis pas qu'ils n'ont pas de contrat.

— Mon frère est un sentimental fini... Donc un idiot! Il a cru que c'était pour la vie. Et voilà.

— Juste une question...

— Quoi John? Je dois vérifier les progrès d'Adelaide...

— Et les trois autres enfants?

— Tu parles des jumeaux et de Temp'? Ils sont seuls chez eux. Depuis le départ de ce type le mois dernier, Mycroft me demande de garder les deux derniers tandis que les trois aînés se débrouillent seuls lorsqu'il part en déplacement avec Anthea. La plupart du temps elle reste donc c'est elle qui les garde.

— Les trois aînés sont seuls?!

John laissa tomber sa fourchette dans l'assiette.

— Ils ont douze et dix ans. Les jumeaux sont très débrouillards et la troisième ne se laisse pas faire, rétorqua Sherlock avant de sourire toutes dents au dehors.

— Oh ne me dis pas qu'elle est comme toi!

— Lorsqu'elle a appris que son père avait trompé Mycroft, elle lui a donné un coup de batte de baseball dans les testicules. Je ne saurais pas faire mieux! C'est l'alpha de famille à présent!

Et ce Sherlock qui souriait fièrement... John devint livide à la pensée de subir le même sort s'il faisait du mal à Mycroft ou à Sherlock. Car les enfants adoraient leur oncle, il le voyait bien.

— Et ce Henri promet bien! Mais tu feras bientôt la connaissance des trois aînés. Célestin est toujours pris dans des histoires intéressantes. Grâce à lui, Mycroft a attrapé trois agents doubles dans son unité. C'est mini-Mycroft en moins paresseux. Beaucoup moins d'ailleurs.

John était blanc farine.

— Mais Felix est un peu trop mou à mon goût. Même s'il a réussi à réduire plusieurs de ses professeurs en larmes. Il ne comprend pas comment on peut être aussi imbécile et rêve de vouloir sauver le monde de son idiotie inhérente. C'est un optimiste raté.

L'alpha n'était plus blanc, il était devenu bleu.

— Adelaide est plus raisonnable. Une parfaite petite poupée, pas vrai ma chérie?

L'oméga s'était tourné vers sa nièce qui souriait, la bouche pleine de pâtes.

— Ah! Mais les manières Adelaide, les manières!

— Je suis une demoiselle, Oncle Sherlock! Mais je suis aussi une fille comme une autre! cria la petite fille en finissant d'avaler ses pâtes.

— Magnifique. Tu deviens meilleure de jours en jours dans l'art de mettre ton papa en colère.

— SHERLOCK!

— Oh, il semble bien violet ton tonton John.

— Jawn! cria Henri également la bouche pleine.

Deux pas lourds interrompirent le joyeux dîner en même temps qu'une ouverture fracassante de la porte et d'un grondement sonore.

— SHERLOCK! JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS TE MÊLER A MON ENQUÊTE ET... MAIS TU AS KIDNAPPÉ DES ENFANTS?

C'était DCI Lestrade, en pleine grogne quotidienne, le rasage précipité, les cheveux courts ébouriffés, le visage rouge de colère et à présent, de terreur.

— Il est drôle le monsieur, oncle Sherlock! remarqua Adelaide en descendant de son siège et s'approchant de Lestrade.

— Meuuusieur! imita Henri qui trotta également vers Lestrade.

— Tonton Sherlock, il a l'air rouge, c'est normal ou il a la _sybilis_?

— Syphilis Adelaide, syphilis! Mais non, il souffre simplement de la maladie de l'imbécilité, répondit fièrement Sherlock en se rapprochant des deux enfants.

Henri avait attrapé un pan du pantalon de Lestrade et s'amusa à tirer dessus.

— Sherlock... C'est... C'est quoi... Ça? manqua de s'étrangler Lestrade en regardant en bas.

Deux adorables paires de yeux bleus le fixèrent en retour.

— Ce sont les deux derniers de Mycroft. Franchement, il aurait dû vous faire plus pâles et gros, grommela Sherlock en soulevant Henri.

— Mais oncle Sherlock, on est un mélange de papa et de ce type...

— Type méchant! Type pas bien!

— Henri, tu me rends très fier de toi. Tu insultes mieux que ton papa et moi réunis.

— Et papa n'est pas gros! bouda Adelaide en croisant les bras.

— Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Mycroft a toujours trop aimé les gâteaux et...

— Arghcj!

— Lestrade, respire, un, deux, trois.

— Sherlock, il faut le laisser se calmer, intervint John, la main sur le visage.

— C'est... dzbhbfkh...

— Oui Lestrade? Je déteste l'inefficacité verbale, tu le sais parfaitement.

— My... Mycroft...

— Oh! Alors monsieur connait papa?

— Bien sûr Adelaide. D'ailleurs, il est comme son chien et...

— Sherlock! Ces... Ces enfants... Ils sont à Mycroft? s'étrangla Lestrade.

— Comment ça tu n'es pas au courant? Je te présente Henri et Adelaide, ses deux derniers. Les trois aînés sont chez eux. Parfaitement capables de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes. Même si j'ai un peu peur pour Temp'. Elle aime bien détruire les choses et...

— Mycroft a des enfants?

— Je déteste me répéter. Oui il a cinq enfants. Oui, son tour de taille en a souffert. Et oui, c'est un oméga très fertile. Alors arrête de me regarder la bouche ouverte et laisse-moi terminer de nourrir ces deux-là. Je dois encore terminer une expérience sur...

— Et tu n'as pas pu me le dire avant?

— Hmm... J'ai peut-être oublié. Détail peu important. De toute manière, tu ne vois presque jamais mon frère.

— SHERLOCK! cria John qui sortit de la cuisine en tenant une tasse qu'il pointa vers l'oméga.

— Oh mais c'est la tasse de tonton John non? Pourquoi elle est devenue rose? s'exclama Adelaide en gloussant.

* * *

><p>Pure délire! XD<p>

Voir mon tumblr pour avoir une idée de la tête de Temperance!


	3. Chapter 3

Un... Deux... Trois... Baaaam!

03

John Watson et DCI Lestrade étaient pleinement concentrés sur les résidus de preuves laissées par un certain Sherlock lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris et grognements sonores dans l'open space.

Las, Lestrade jeta les documents et autres cartons à moitié détruits par l'eau sur son bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains.

— C'est de la folie! Il ne reste plus rien! Même... Même les chaussettes de la victime... C'est moi où elles ont été mangées par des termites? couina l'inspecteur en inspirant à petits coups.

Il était encore sous la surprise de sa rencontre avec les nombreux nièces et neveux de Sherlock et se sentait un peu nauséeux.

John n'osa pas lui révéler qu'effectivement, ces chaussettes avaient été mangées. Et non pas par des termites, mais par trois rongeurs trouvés dans le parc du coin par Henri Holmes. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Les bruits s'intensifièrent et une voix féminine débita quelque chose qui ressemblait à des cris de singes mutants.

— DONOVAN! SILENCE! gueula Lestrade en se levant de son bureau.

Sous les yeux amusés de John, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau à la volée pour tomber nez à nez avec son sergent en rogne de manière égale.

— C'est quoi ça? gueula la jeune alpha en tenant quelque chose entre les mains.

_Oh merde..._

Des cheveux roux flamboyants et des tâches de rousseur sans fin, un uniforme de Cameron House School déchiré de partout et un sourire bien trop familier...

Lestrade recula aussitôt, plaquant les mains devant lui.

— C'est... Non, non, non... Pas de Holmes en plus dans ma vie! cria-t-il en cherchant à se dérober de la situation. Il recula, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore et bam! Il heurta son bureau.

— Chiottes! jura-t-il.

— Tu jures encore plus qu'oncle Sherlock lorsqu'il perd une partie d'échec contre papa, minauda la petite fille avant de sourire à pleines dents.

L'air de ressemblance... Un Holmes, un autre!

— Oi! C'est interdit de mettre des enfants en garde à vue. Que j'appelle mes parents et... tonitrua une voix d'adolescent paniqué.

— Célestin, tu n'as rien compris au plan! répondit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Mais quel plan Temp'?

— Ben voyons! Il faut qu'on retrouve papa et Adelaide. Et pour retrouver papa, il faut trouver oncle Sherlock. Or oncle Sherlock ne sert à rien parce que Henri lui a vomi dessus et qu'Adelaide a décidé de se sauver de Cameron. Alors je suis venue trouver tonton John. C'est tout simple! Et dire que tu es déjà à St Paul's... Tu ne vaux même pas Westminster avec ce niveau...

— Mais Temp'! couina Célestin.

— Temp'! Célestin! Mais vos profs vous cherchent partout! cria encore une autre voix issue d'une petite bouille à semi dissimulée sous une veste d'uniforme — St Paul's encore — à moitié empoignée par un autre policier.

— Donovan, encore un autre gamin entré dans le Met, cria Dimmock qui tenait Felix par le col de sa veste.

Lestrade et John se frappèrent le crâne en coeur.

— Tonton... John? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire? demanda le sergent en levant un sourcil.

Nul doute qu'elle s'adressait à la fois à John et à Greg.

— Oui, tonton John! C'est pour ne pas le mélanger avec oncle Sherlock! Et il faut retrouver Adelaide, elle a disparu! continua de couiner Temperance en tentant de se défaire de la poigne alpha de Donovan. Elle montra ses crocs encore balbutiant, mettant au défis l'alpha mature. Cette dernière leva un autre sourcil.

— Et oncle... Sherlock? Je ne savais pas qu'il était oncle, dit Sally toujours sceptique.

Un grognement sonore et tout le monde se tût.

— Des Holmes. Ces trois-là... Que des Holmes! grommela Lestrade en désignant les trois gamins.

Aussitôt, Donovan et Dimmock relâchèrent leurs proies qui coururent se cacher derrière John Watson.

— Alors vous devriez être... Temperance, Felix et Célestin Holmes, c'est cela? demanda John, presque hilare.

— Ah non! C'est Temp', Célestin et Felix. Je ne suis pas ringard comme mon frère, il ne sait pas se coiffer... cria l'un des jumeaux.

— Mais je ne passe pas une demi-heure dans la salle de bain à ressembler à oncle Sherlock! Et il n'y a même pas d'alphas au St Paul's pour omégas... le coupa Felix.

— Vous êtes bêtes tous les deux... Alors, il est où mon papa? On doit retrouver Adelaide et vous ne servez à rien! grogna Temperance en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil de Lestrade. Elle croisa les bras et fit une moue typique Sherlockienne sous les regards ébahis des adultes.

— P... Papa? s'étouffa Dimmock.

Felix et Célestin levèrent les yeux aux cieux.

— Mycroft Holmes. Il est parti depuis trois semaines déjà. On aime beaucoup oncle Sherlock mais papa nous manque, surtout à Henri et à Adelaide qui a disparu de son école encore une fois. On doit la retrouver! Et comme on n'arrivait pas à joindre Anthea et qu'oncle Sherlock est HS, on a jugé bon de trouver d'autres adultes. J'ai juste oublié qu'on avait toujours école. Je pense que Temp' va encore être en retenue cette semaine. C'est dommage, les vacances approchent... débita Felix d'une traite.

Nul doute qu'il agissait comme un bon aîné.

— My... Le frère de Sherlock a des enfants? s'étrangla Dimmock.

— Cinq enfants dont ces jumeaux et cette chose rousse en pagaille devant vous. Les deux derniers vivent avec nous depuis trois semaines et il faut retrouver la petite Adelaide, répondit très calmement John en encerclant les épaules des jumeaux.

— Des Holmes... Deux Holmes adultes et... Cinq Holmes enfants... Alors Mycroft... Mycroft est... Oméga? s'étrangla une nouvelle fois Dimmock.

— Je comprends pourquoi oncle Sherlock ne veut travailler qu'avec Lestrade ici. C'est le seul qui ne soit pas aussi idiot que les autres. Je le plains. C'est triste d'être avec des idiots. Surtout que tu as oublié de fermer la porte en partant ce matin et que tu as cassé ta télévision en regardant le match hier, Detective Inspector Dimmock. Hein Felix, j'ai bien déduit? couina Temperance en gigotant dans le fauteuil de Greg, les yeux balayant la silhouette de Dimmock.

— Des... Holmes!

— Ben ouais, Holmes. Papa est oméga donc on porte le nom Holmes. De toute manière c'est le seul nom qu'on veut porter. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses. Où est donc papa? Et vous ne servez vraiment à rien à nous regarder comme des monstres, râla Temperance en croisant les bras.

Felix et Célestin penchèrent la tête sur un même côté, en clones terrifiants qu'ils étaient l'un de l'autre.

Lestrade soupira et alla se poster aux côtés de la petite fille. Il s'accroupit à son niveau et d'une voix calme dit:

— Je l'ignore, Temperance. Et si j'ai bien compris, tu n'arrives pas non plus à joindre Anthea. Mais si tu veux, on peut retrouver Adelaide. Pour cela, il faut que tu nous dises où est-ce qu'elle a été vue pour la dernière fois et ses cachettes préférées. De notre côté, on envoie un avis de recherche.

Puis il se releva et se tint droit.

— Ok les gars, on a une enfant à retrouver! Donovan, ferme ta bouche et contacte aussitôt Cameron School. Dimmock, met également ton équipe sur cette affaire. Il ne faut pas perdre une Holmes, surtout la fille de Mycroft. J'aurais besoin d'un membre des équipes de recherches et qu'on contacte Sherlock! tonitrua l'Alpha en se bombant le torse.

En quelques secondes, la foule se dispersa pour alimenter une ruche devenue concentrée et efficace.

— W... Wow! siffla John, admiratif de la présence du DCI.

Les trois enfants Holmes le dévisageaient, bouche bée, quelque peu inquiets. Et, lentement, Temperance quitta le fauteuil pour se poster auprès de Lestrade. Elle lui agrippa la manche, les yeux brillants.

— On va la retrouver, Temp'. Et maintenant, raconte-moi tout ce qui pourra nous aider. Et vous également, les garçons. Nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide qu'il faudra pour retrouver la petite. Ok? fit-il en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière éclata en sanglot. Elle se moucha dans la manche de Lestrade.

*xXx*

— Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle disparait, Adelaide, avoua Felix, les sourcils froncés.

Les trois enfants étaient assis côte à côte dans le bureau de Lestrade, bras croisés et boues boudeuses.

— La première fois, elle est partie au Diogenes Club. La seconde fois, on l'a retrouvé chez nous. La troisième, c'était chez oncle Sherlock. La quatrième, chez Anthea. La cinquième, au magasin de jouets où papa a refusé de lui acheter un ours Paddington. La sixième, au salon de thé où elle a mangé son gâteau favori, énuméra Temperance.

Lestrade se massait les tempes.

— Et dernièrement, avait-elle eu un caprice particulier, ou rencontré une autre personne? demanda-t-il.

— Elle voulait un poney! crièrent les choeur les enfants.

— Il faut donc trouver un endroit avec des poneys, souriait Greg.

— Ah non! J'ai déjà fait le tour des parcs à poney! cria Temperance.

Lestrade s'arrêta net de réfléchir. Il était devant des Holmes, bon sang! Et pas que de quelques Holmes, une floppée de Holmes même.

— Il faut aller chercher du côté de l'aéroport, entonna la voix suave d'un certain Sherlock Holmes.

_Et voilà le dernier Holmes!_

L'oméga entra dans le bureau, affublé d'un enfant dans les bras aux boucles sauvages rouges et recouvert de crème pâtissière.

— Temperance! gloussa l'enfant en tendant la main vers sa soeur.

La jeune fille se précipita vers son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras et le porter vers les jumeaux.

— Tu es gui? demanda dans une voix baveuse le benjamin de la fratrie.

Il regardait Lestrade de ses yeux bleus globuleux tout en se léchant les mains. L'inspecteur se sentit rougir sous ce regard inquisiteur, tellement Holmesien qu'il en était fasciné.

— Tu dois être Henri. Je m'appelle Greg, enchanté, dit-il en se rapprochant du jeune garçon.

Le garçon tendit les deux bras vers lui. Surprise, Temperance lui donna son frère. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Lestrade prit Henri dans ses bras, sous les yeux écarquillés de Sherlock.

— Et maintenant, je crois qu'on a la dernière à retrouver! dit-il en fixant un à un les enfants Holmes qui lui rendirent la pareille, les têtes penchées sur le côté.

— Oh mon dieu! souffla Sherlock en levant les bras au ciel.

— Heu... Hein?

— Oh mon dieu! Ils t'aiment! Ils t'acceptent! gueula l'oméga en tournant sur lui-même, les cheveux dramatiques en folie.

— Sherlock! Cela ne se dit pas!

— Mais John! C'est normal avec toi... Mais là... C'est Lestrade! Le gris Lestrade! Le vieux barbus et grincheux Lestrade! Le Lestrade qui n'arrive jamais à passer le stade du second rendez-vous avec ses pseudo-conquêtes! Et voilà que les gosses de Mycroft l'aiment. Ils l'apprécient, ils l'acceptent! C'est impossible! continua de grommeler Sherlock en attrapant les bras de John.

_Vieux barbus..._ Greg n'avait encore jamais entendu cela de la bouche de Sherlock. Et encore une fois, il avait raison. Déjà idiot, trop grincheux, mal habillé, mal rasé, mauvais caractère, bordélique et le voilà... Vieux. Il était vieux. Et devant ces Holmes... Il l'était encore plus. Leurs esprits hallucinants ne faisaient qu'accentuer l'état déplorable dans lequel il était. Mais au moins, il semblait être apprécié des Holmes juniors. Il l'était d'ailleurs avec Sherlock et même Mycroft le méprisait moins que le reste du monde à l'exception de John, Anthea et de sa Majesté.

— Cela fait trois semaines qu'on n'a pas eu de nouvelles de mon obèse de frère. Il part rarement aussi longtemps sans contacter ses enfants. Et la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, c'était à Heathrow.

Felix et Celestin se levèrent aussitôt.

— On y va! cria Temperance en rattrapant ses frères.

— Greb, du viens? demanda Henri d'une voix adorable.

Comment pouvait-il refuser cette bonne bouille? Son visage s'illumina.

*xXx*

— Mycroft, nous sommes arrivés.

Il sentait son épaule bouger toute seule et gémit.

— Mycroft, veuillez vous réveiller s'il vous plait.

C'était Anthea.

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et fut troublé par l'atmosphère sèche et venteuse d'une fin de voyage aérien. Il se releva de son siège et regarda autour de lui, constatant avec horreur qu'on l'avait bordé et qu'il était décoiffé.

— Vous étiez éreinté. Et vous avez besoin de forces. Les enfants commencent à devenir turbulents de manque. Et je viens d'apprendre qu'Adelaide a encore fugué de sa classe.

Mycroft se tourna vivement vers elle.

— Mais nous venons de la retrouver. Elle vous attend à l'aéroport. DCI Lestrade ainsi que votre frère sont à ses côtés. Ils sont accompagnés de vos autres enfants et de John Watson.

— Et comment Adelaide a-t-elle encore pu quitter sa classe? demanda calmement Mycroft en sortant son port able.

— Ça, c'est un mystère que même votre frère n'a pas encore réussi à dénouer à ce jour, murmura la bêta en se replongeant dans son portable.

*xXx*

— Police! Laissez-nous passer, s'il vous plaît! gueula DCI Lestrade en brandissant son badge d'inspecteur.

Les salariés de l'aéroport le laissèrent passer, ahuris pas la scène.

Lestrade précédait une ribambelles de têtes rousses et auburn et une horde de policiers, certains en uniformes, d'autres en civil. Une drôle de liane aux boucles noires sauvages et un petit blond fermaient le cortège.

Les touristes s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder et quelques asiatiques ne purent s'empêcher de dégainer appareils photos et caméras pour filmer ces bouilles adorables.

Henri avait repris ses quartiers dans les bras de Lestrade qui se demandait bien à quoi il devait ressembler. Il ne portait même pas la même senteur que ces enfants! On pourrait le prendre pour un voyou, mais...

— Oh mais comme il est formidable cet alpha, avec tous ces enfants! Il les protège bien, s'écria une vieille dame oméga en tirant sur la robe de sa jeune petite-fille oméga visiblement célibataire et très éprise du gris inspecteur.

Lestrade se sentit rougir mais continua sa quête. Il devait retrouver la petite Adelaide. Selon Sherlock, elle était aussi rousse qu'Henri et n'était pas bien grande. Elle portait l'uniforme de Cameron House School comme sa grande soeur.

— On tourne! cria Lestrade à toute son équipe.

La troupe de policiers s'exécuta. On encercla les enfants pour qu'ils ne s'égarent pas.

*xXx*

— Mycroft, il semble que l'aéroport connaisse une certaine agitation, dit Anthea tout en pianotant son Blackberry d'une main, l'autre occupée par sa valise.

L'oméga la suivait, attentif à la moindre anomalie. Certes, ils étaient des visages connus, mais personne ne connaissait leur métier réel. Ils avaient des passeports diplomatiques, un accès privilégiés aux salles d'attente VIP et n'aimaient pas être dérangés.

Ce furent ainsi qu'ils traversèrent une foule de touriste, bien habituelle, qu'Anthea fit tourner la tête à bien des bêtas et alphas et que Mycroft éternua pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois.

— Ounckjznk!

Il se rattrapa et sentit la délicate senteur familière de sa progéniture.

— Que...

— Papa! cria une petite voix.

La fillette avait encerclé ses jambes et se mouchait à volonté dans son pantalon de costume fatigué par le voyage. Mycroft se pencha en avant et caressa la douce chevelure bouclée d'Adelaide.

— Tu m'as manqué? demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

Elle hocha de la tête, tartinant son pantalon de morve et de bave, heureuse de se sentir près de lui. Il ne pouvait que la comprendre. C'était trop long. Son métier n'était pas à sain à long terme.

— Papaaaa!

Mycroft leva les yeux et regarda arriver d'autres têtes rousses, dont une qui avait besoin d'aller chez le coiffeur, et très vite.

De loin, il vit également courir une armée de policiers, menée par un très bel inspecteur Lestrade en costume bleu nuit et chemise ouverte au col. Sherlock et John refermaient la marche.

— Papa!

— Papaaaaa!

— Ba... Baaaa!

On l'encerclait, on le couvrait de morve, de bave et de larmes et de boucles rousses et auburn. Il se vit être envahi par ses propres enfants tandis qu'Anthea avait disparu il ne savait où.

— Monsieur Holmes, toussota Lestrade.

Mycroft reposa Adelaide à terre et pria Lestrade de s'approcher de lui. Le DCI lui présenta Henri Holmes qu'il prit dans ses bras. C'était étonnant. Henri n'aimait pas être dans les bras autres que ceux de Sherlock. A présent, il semblait que Lestrade possédait ce privilège. Intéressant.

— Papaaaa! continuait de crier Adelaide.

Il lui caressa les cheveux, pour lui rappeler sa présence. La petite avait terriblement besoin de sa présence comme Henri. C'était pour cela qu'il les laissait à Sherlock, son frère.

— Papa, tu nous as manqué. Surtout à Adelaide et à Henri, rapporta Felix.

Il était fier de ses aînés. Felix et Célestin devenaient adultes et responsables de jours en jours. Avec son travail et son divorce qu'il devait encore finaliser, les enfants l'aidaient bien.

— Vous aussi mes enfants. Allez, venez m'embrasser, dit-il en ouvrant autant que possible les bras pour être assailli par une armée de bras et jambes.

— Mycroft, nous devons partir, intervint Anthea qui manqua également de se prendre trois paires de jambes et bras.

— Antheeeaaa! cria Felix en l'encerclant.

Son assistante était la préférée de tous ses enfants. Bien qu'assistante à plein temps, elle devait également être babysitter lorsque Mycroft ne pouvait plus s'occuper des plus jeunes, santé et fatigue obligent. Alors la bêta s'occupait de leurs devoirs, de leurs vies et aimait être la grande soeur adulte qu'ils rêvaient tous. Mycroft appréciait son assistante devenue peu à peu aide précieuse, voire amie intime de la famille. Il redoutait le jour où elle s'en irait se marier et fonder sa propre famille. Mais pour le moment, elle semblait être aussi addict aux affaires diplomatiques dans la jungle machiste russe que John aimait l'adrénaline.

— Et Lestrade, il est super! Il nous a ramené ici et pleins de policiers et... baratinait Temp' en pressant la main de l'inspecteur.

Mycroft sourit timidement. Et il croisa le regard de DCI Lestrade.


End file.
